Neon The Hedgehog
by Phantomgirl7
Summary: Eggman crates a new hedgehog to kill Sonic only problem is that she starts to like him in the second chapter. Future lime maybe in chap. 5 well who knows enjoy.I only own my OC I do not own any sonic characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Phantomgirl7: New story time for Sonic fans._

_Sonic: So is it OC love again?_

_Shadow: Am I in it?_

_Phantomgirl7: Yes to both questions._

_Sonic: Who's the love interest?_

_Neon: [Girl hedgehog that has black quills with purple and blue tips. She wears black, white, and blue hover shoes, a pair of blue shorts, and a full white top that only goes up to the stomach with a jean vest and black fingerless gloves she also has a scar across her right eye, her eyes are a nice green and she has a watch that is also a map] Hi I'm Neon I'm your love interest, your Sonic right?_

_Sonic: Yeah that's me you look pretty cute ya'know._

_Phantomgirl7: Save it for the story! Now on to the story._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Newest Hedgehog! Friend or Foe!_**

**_Neon's P.O.V._**

_I feel a lot of water around me. What's going on? I then feel the water drain. I can finally breath. The giant container around me lowers. A giant egg shaped man then walks ups me._

_" I see you're finally awake. Now what to name you." The egg shaped man said._

_" Where am I? Who are you? And you better answer fast because I will send you to oblivion in the next minute." I said while charging a small energy ball in my hand._

_" I am Eggman and this is my lab. I am an evil scientist and you, my dear, are my newest creation. Your name is Neon the Hedgehog and your mission is to kill a blue hedgehog named Sonic." Eggman said with an evil smile._

_" Alright but first I want you to do something for me. I want you to show me the most recent picture of him so I can destroy him." I said aiming an energy blast at a dummy._

_Eggman then showed me a picture of a blue hedgehog with green eyes that was wearing head phones, a black shirt, black fingerless gloves like mine, black sneakers with white laces, and blue jeans._

_" I'll go looking for him now. But, one problem how am I getting to Earth." I said while pointing at the planet._

_ " Oh right I gave you the ability to fly. I also gave you teleportation, the ability to run at the speed of sound, chaos control, and the ability to use energy in small or large amounts." Eggman said while checking his computer._

_I started to concentrate and I then began to float. I then headed towards the door and flew into space. I started to head towards the planet. I then reached Earths atmosphere. Fire started to form around me as I was heading towards Earth. I was then about a thousand feet away from touching solid ground. I started to use my power of flight to get a soft landing. I still landed a little hard because a giant hole showed up around me. I then looked around and then looked at my watch. I saw that there was a city a few miles away. I then stretched._

_" I could use a good run." I then ran towards the city as fast as I could. It took me about three minutes to get to the city. After I got in the city I started to walk instead. I started to ask people if they have seen Sonic. Most of them said that he lives in a mansion in a rich part of town. I then thanked the people and ran towards the houses on the West side of the city. I saw a couple of houses. I knocked on a door and a lady answered the door._

_" Hello do happen to know where Sonic the Hedgehog is? " I asked the lady._

_" Why yes! He actually lives right next door with his friends Tails, and Knuckles." The lady said while pointing at the house next to hers,_

_" Thank you." I said as I walked away._

_I went up to the door and blasted it. There were three people in the room. I assume the one with two tails is of course Tails. And the one with big fists is called Knuckles. I then looked at the third person. He was the exact same hedgehog I saw in the picture._

_" You, your Sonic the Hedgehog correct?" I asked as I pointed at the blue hedgehog._

_" Yes I am now answer this why do you need to know?" Sonic asked._

_" Because I was sent to kill you by Eggman." I said as I started to charge an energy blast._

_" Well I guess we can't get out of this." Sonic yelled as he charged towards me with his friends hanging by his side._

_I teleported to the other side of the room._

_" Like I said my mission is to kill you not innocent people. We will go to the desert. It's only a few miles we can run." I said as I started to stretch._

_" Okay but, try to keep up." He said as he started to run._

_I ran after him. It was almost like we were equally matched in speed. I then started to fly I was ahead of him by a noise. We stooped after a few miles._

_" Are you ready for this." I said while getting into a fighting stance._

_" Sure, let's get this over with." Sonic said._

_I charged at Sonic and he did the same. We then started to get into a fist fight. We hit each other and countered each move blow for blow. We moved away from each other. He started to turn yellow and his eyes were red. He then shot a move called Super Sonic Wind. I countered with a move called Devil's Terrifying Clap. It caused a huge explosion. We both charged at each other and fought head on. We stopped and landed on the ground._

_" Well you're more of a challenge then I thought you'd be." I said._

_" Before we continue why are you working for Eggman? You seam like you would be a great friend. So please join me, join us, I know together we can stop Eggman. So please will you join us?" Sonic said holding out a hand to me while powering down._

_" I'd love to but I can't." I said._

_" Why not?!" He asked surprise._

_" Because I was sent to kill you. I am your enemy. I have no choice but, to kill you! Your mission is protect Earth. My mission is to kill you. We are both living things. Both with missions to fulfill." I said with a sad face._

_" You do have a choice! You are a living thinking person like me. Please we need you on our side!" Sonic said with a sad look upon his face._

* * *

_Phantomgirl7: Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger_


	2. Chapter 2

_Phantomgirl7: Time for a new chapter._

_Sonic: So is this chapter going to be sad?_

_Shadow: And when do I show up_

_Phantomgirl7: Yes, and you show up later in this chapter._

_Sonic: What do we do now_

_Neon: Should we get to the story._

_Sonic: Okay lets get to the story!_

_Phantomgirl7: Hey that's my line!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Will You Be ... My Friend?_**

**_Neon's P.O.V._**

_Sonic told me that even though I have a mission to fulfill I have a choice. I my head then started to hurt. The pain was so over whelming that I fainted. It then started to go white. I saw something in my head. It was before I got captured by Eggman. Before Eggman captured me he killed my family and captured my little brother Leon. He killed my Mother Naomi, and my Father Leo. I also saw how it happened. It was horrible. Eggman shot my mom in the gut, his robots caught my brother, and his most powerful robot, Omega punched my father right threw the stomach. There was blood everywhere. I then felt something on my shoulder it was a tranquilizer dart and I fainted. After that I woke up with tears rolling down my face. I was on a bed and there was someone sitting on the chair next to me, it was Sonic. _

_" Hey are you are you alright? " Sonic asked worried._

_" I had a dream about when Eggman killed my mom and dad, he also captured my brother." I said crying even more._

_" It's okay, it's okay. You now know why we are always trying to stop Eggman." Sonic said while pulling me into a hug._

_" Sonic I want to join you I want to make Eggman pay for what he did." I said gripping Sonic shirt._

_" Okay but, we'll need a proper introduction. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog nice to meet you." Sonic said winking at me._

_" I'm Neon, Neon the Hedgehog nice to meet you to. " I said smiling for the first time._

_" Hey you smiled! Ya'know you look pretty cute when you smile." Sonic said looking at me._

_I started to blush a little. The door then opened to expose a hedgehog that was black and red, he had a black under shirt on while wearing a black and red jacket with a ring symbol on each shoulder. Black leather pants, black, white, and red hover shoes. He also had white gloves with the pointer and middle fingers exposed on each hand and rings on his ankles and on his wrists. He also wore a tie that was black and red with diagonal then walked up to him and high fived him._

_" Sonic who is that? " The mysterious hedgehog said._

_" I'm Neon the Hedgehog, and who are you?" I asked while getting out of the bed._

_" I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you. I live here with these three." Shadow said._

_" Well sonic I was also meaning to ask if I could move in with you guys I don't really have anywhere to go." I asked with a worried look on my face._

_" Sure you can stay as long as you like." Sonic said smiling._

_" Cool so one question do you have a pool? " I asked as I went to the balcony._

_" Yeah and there is a free bedroom next to mine I live on the top floor." Sonic said pointing upward._

_So Sonic took me up to the top floor and showed me to my room there was a bed near the window and there was flat screen T.V. There was also a bathroom it was pretty amazing. It was getting late so I decided to call it a night and I told Sonic if he could leave my room. He left soon after. Before I went to sleep I took a quick shower. I then put my white undershirt back on and went to bed._

* * *

_Phantomgirl7: Sorry for boring chapter if you have seen Nazo unleashed please tell me if you two or three chapters with Neon fighting Nazo with Sonic and Shadow. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter see you guys later. Byyyyyyyeeeeee_


	3. Chapter 3

_Phantomgirl7: Well I think I'll do the Nazo chapter later on._

_Sonic: So what is this one about?_

_Shadow: Hopefully nothing boring._

_Phantomgirl7: Sonic read the chapter and find out your self. Same for you Shadow._

_Sonic: Fine what ever._

_Neon: Should we get to the story?_

_Sonic: Okay lets get to the story!_

_Phantomgirl7: Hey that's my line!_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Silver The Hedgehog Returns Not For A Fight But, For A Friend._**

**_Neon's P.O.V._**

_Sonic and I then started to train a little in case if we ran into a new enemy. We trained for hours. But, after we finished we decide to have a little fun. yesterday I went into the city and got a bikini so I could use it for the pool. I kind of wanted to ask Sonic if he wanted to swim with me._

_" Hey Sonic I was wondering if you wanted to swim with me." I said blushing a little bit._

_" Of course I would love to. So I'll so get changed you should to." Sonic said as he ran inside._

_I ran to the my room and grabbed my bikini. I ran to my bathroom and changed. I put my blue and purple bikini on and my white sandals. I hoped down the stairs and walked towards the pool. I then saw Sonic sitting on a lawn chair wearing his red swim trunks with his matching red sunglasses. He also had an unbuttoned white shirt leaving his chest bare. I wanted to scare him so I snuck up behind him._

_" Boo! " I yelled._

_" Ahhh! " Sonic said as he fell in the pool._

_" Hahahah that was fun." I said with the biggest smile on my face._

_" That was so not cool! " Sonic yelled._

_" Hey Sonic you better look out. " Said as I jumped into the pool._

_I jumped right in front of Sonic it was really funny because I made a huge splash and Sonic was nowhere to be found after I resurfaced. I looked around and then felt something on my ankle. I was then pulled under water and Sonic resurfaced. I opened my eyes and saw that Sonic was swimming up towards the surface. I then had an idea for when I resurfaced. After I resurfaced I pretended that I was drowning. Sonic then put out his hand to help me. When he helped me and I then pushed him down and swam away. We played in the water for a few hours. It was really fun. I then wanted to get out._

_" Hey Sonic do you think we should get o-ahh! " I said as I felt a sharp pain._

_It was once again so overwhelming that I fainted and fell under water. I saw someone, a white hedgehog named Silver. He came over a few days before Eggman killed my mom and dad. He visited me and my family with his mom and dad and best friend Blaze. He's my cousin and we use to hang out everyday. I was then regaining consciousness. I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw that Sonic was using mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I then got up._

_" What were you doing?" I asked blushing._

_" I was giving you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Sonic said also blushing._

_" Well thanks I guess." I said as I was getting up._

_" Hey Sonic someone's at the door and it's a certain white hedgehog." Shadow said with an angry face._

_" Okay so lets get ready." Sonic said before running into the house and changing._

_I ran in as well and changed into my normal clothes. Sonic then opened the door and I saw the same hedgehog in my dream. He was wearing a full body suit that was black and the lines were neon blue. He had matching glasses the gloves were the same but they were fingerless. He also had rings on his ankles and wrist and the sides of his shoes were black, the tip of his shoes were teal._

_" Hey Sonic, hey Shadow. How have you guys been." Silver said._

_" What do you want, Silver why are you here? " Sonic asked him with an angry look._

_I then walked behind Sonic and Shadow. Silver had then noticed me._

_" Neon what are you doing here?" Silver asked as he stepped towards me._

_" Hey Silver how's it going? " I asked him._

_" Wait Neon you - Know Silver? " Sonic began and Shadow finished._

_" Yeah because were actually cousins." I said while darting my eyes to left._

_" So why are you here anyway Neon?" Silver asked me._

_[ A Short Talk Later]_

_" I see I'm sorry about that. " Silver said._

_" It's alright. Hey so why were they being mean to you before?" I asked._

_[ Another Short Talk Later]_

_" Wow so all of that happened the week Sonic turned 16? " I asked in aw._

_" Yeah and I stopped by to apologize." Silver said._

_Silver then walked up to Sonic and Shadow and apologized. They both excepted the apology and they became the best of friends. But, tomorrow I would have to go into Eggmans base and get my brother back. But I have to make him think I killed Sonic, how do I do that?_

* * *

_Phantomgirl7: Hope you enjoyed if you did stick around for the next chapter byeeeeeeee_

_tt_


	4. Chapter 4

_Phantomgirl7: Hello hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

_Sonic: So what is this one about?_

_Shadow: Hopefully nothing boring._

_Phantomgirl7: It's something kind of interesting._

_Sonic: Cool what is it_

_Neon: Let it go Sonic._

_Sonic: Fine._

_Phantomgirl7: Let's get to the story._

* * *

**_Chapter 4: I Will Save You Leon! I Think I Like Sonic!_**

**_Neon's P.O.V._**

_I had snuck out of the house after Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. I took one of Sonic's hats and blasted it outside. There were some chards of it. I then put on some full black sunglasses and flew back into space. I than flew to Eggman's lab. I went inside and tried to find him. I found Eggman._

_" Eggman here now give me back my back my brother!" I yelled as I threw the chards at him._

_" Fine but if you want him you'll have to fight him." Eggman said as he pressed a button._

_My little brother than came out of a room with a helmet and some blue gem in the back. I jumped behind him and tried to pull the gem out of the helmet. After I pulled the gem out of his helmet I put it in my new black leather jacket in pocket. I than took the helmet off of Leon's head and destroyed it._

_" Leon it's me your safe now." I said with teary eyes as I hugged him._

_" Neon I missed you so much." Leon said as he hugged me back._

_" Come on let's go home but, first ... Eggman I hope you can breath in space." I said as I pressed the self-destruct button._

_I grabbed Leon and flew back to the house. It was already morning. I than took Leon inside and I saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver sitting in front of the T.V._

_" Hey guys this is my little brother Leon. while you guys were asleep I went to rescue him and when I did I found this." I said as I took the gem out._

_" Hey a chaos emerald!" Shadow said._

_" Hey wait a minute. CHAAOOSSS CONTROL!" I yelled._

_I then teleported to the other side of the room._

_" Cool." I said while looking at the emerald._

_Sonic than got up and started to walk towards me. He's hugging me._

_" Please don't leave without telling me. I was so worried. I care about you. I've realized that,_ _I_.._I..__ like you." Sonic said before kissing me._

_I just stood there stunned. He was kissing me I'm surprised because I thought he would never feel the same way. I responded soon after. We kept kissing for a few minutes. We than stopped._

_" Sonic I like you too. " I said while blushing._

_I than walked over to my brother and introduced him to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. I told him that he can live in the room next to me or in my room. He chose my room. We played games for hours. We played some Mortal Kombat, Metal Gear Solid, and Naruto Ultimate NinjaStorm 3. We also went into the city got some ice cream and some new clothes for Leon. He was now wearing a blue and orange shirt with a basket ball. His quills were black and green.( His quills looks like Shadow everything that is red is green.) His shoes were blue with white laces. and he wore a green sweater much like Sonic's. We soon went home and we went to the pool and played for a while. It was than 7'oclock. We went inside and watched a movie I was a really good movie the movie was called," Frozen." My favorite song was," Do You Want To Build A Snowman? " Leon fell asleep during the movie so I took him up to my room and put him under the covers. I got under soon after. I than hugged him and fell asleep._


	5. Chapter 5

_Phantomgirl7: __Hello hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

_Sonic: So what i__s this one about?_

_Phantomgirl7: It's something very of interesting._

_Sonic: Cool what is it?_

_Neon: Let it go Sonic._

_Sonic: Fine._

_Phantomgirl7: Let's get to the story._

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Let's Play A Game! I Hope You Enjoy It!_**

**_Neon's P.O.V._**

_Sonic and I have were in his room playing Mortal Kombat. I was playing as Sub-Zero and Sonic was playing as Scorpion. I was using my ice clones and Scorpion froze. I than used my X-ray and got his health all the way down. I than used my fatality that froze his lower half and then ripped it off. I than put a peace sign in his face and smiled._

_" Haha I win again! " I said while laughing._

_" Wow you're really good." Sonic said scratching the back of his head._

_Sonic had walked to the mini-fridge and grabbed two sodas. He walked over to me and gave it to me. I opened the can and took a sip. Sonic then sat on his bed and grabbed the remote. He changed the game to the cable and we watched T.V. I got on the bed and sat next to Sonic. We were watching some comedian named Jackie The Echidna. We had a barrel of laughs. I than laid down and thought of something fun for me and Sonic to play._

_" Hey Sonic have you heard of the pocky game?" I asked a little excited._

_" No what's that?" Sonic asked as he sat up._

_" You see this stick?" I asked him._

_" Yeah, why?" He said with his ears going down._

_" Well all you have to do is eat the stick and not break it while the person on the other side dose the same. Then when the persons lips touch the other the first one to pull away loses. You want to play?" I asked as I put one part of it in my mouth._

_" Sure I guess." Sonic said as he lightly bit the other side._

_We started to slowly eat the pocky and weren't breaking the pocky. We were only a few meters away. We slowly got closer and closer as the space between us grew smaller. We than started to kiss and we pulled eachother closer and closer. I gripped the bottom of Sonic's shirt and started to pull it up. We stopped kissing for a moment and he pulled off his shirt showing his bare chest. He then leaned down and we started to kiss once more. We than laid down on the bed and kept kissing. Sonic flipped me over so he was on top. Sonic gently bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a little. He then slid his tongue into my mouth. It was amazing. It was kind of like we were doing a little dance. Sonic then tried to get my shirt off. But, the door opened to show Shadow._

_" Hey Sonic have you seen my-" Shadow said with blank expression._

_" Never mind." Shadow said while blushing and closing the door._

_" Next time I'm locking that door." Sonic said while glaring at the door._


End file.
